


Classroom Pleasure

by BlackAce70



Category: RWBY
Genre: Ahegao, Cock Worship, Dom!Ruby, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, F/F, Face-Fucking, Futanari Ruby Rose (RWBY), Large Cock, Stealth sex, Sub!Pyrrha, Under the Desk Blowjob, Vaginal Fingering, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 03:18:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17973467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAce70/pseuds/BlackAce70
Summary: It's a slow day in Professor Port's class, and Ruby decides to kill time by having a little fun with a certain redhead at their desks.





	Classroom Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Pyrrha thought she could get away with teasing Ruby a little as she entered Port's class. She's soon quickly reminded why Ruby's her Mistress and she's nothing but a lowly slave. 
> 
> This is based off an RP I did on the now dumpster-fire that is Tumblr.

Ruby smirked to herself, it was a slow day in Beacon as she and everyone was in the middle of lecture held by Professor Port. The man droning on about nonsense as usual. But despite that, she found something to occupy her time. Or rather someONE. 

"Hora~ Pyrrha relax, if you keep squirming. They'll notice you." She muttered softly to the writhing Pyrrha Nikos. The two seated in the back of the classroom, Ruby's finger deep inside of her pussy. While the redhead did her best to stay compose. A task easier said than done.

Ruby giggled the girl turned putty by her fingers. “I know, I taught you better than this.” She said as she lazily, leaning against her free hand. “Hold it together Pyrrha~” 

Despite the order, Pyrrha found it hard to obey as she struggled in her seat. Her juices beginning to flood the very area she was trying to control herself in. As she forced down another moan. She thought back to how this all started. At the start of the lesson when she had decided to flashed Ruby as she came in to class. Thinking to herself that it would be nothing more than just a bit of harmless teasing. However, as soon as she took her seat in class. Her panty-less pussy was immediately assaulted and ravaged beneath the desk. The young silver eyed girl mercilessly pumping her fingers in and out of her like a well-oiled piston. She felt powerless as she gripped the desk she tried her best to compose herself.

“Pl-please… Ruby~” She silently begged, it taking every ounce of her strength to keep quiet.” “Someone might see~”

Ruby simply hummed at the plea and concern. Unlike the mess that could be considered Pyrrha sitting right next to her. Ruby was actually keeping a straight poker face as she stared at the teacher drone on and on. Not a single emotion betraying her the entire time. She had been fingering Pyrrha under the desk for quite sometime and was enjoying the pleasant moans and the tall champion’s attempts to keep from screaming. She sent a calm side glance to her.

“If you keep your voice down then there’s no need to worry.” She said in a teasing tone.

Pyrrha bit her lip, her voice was hardly the problem here. Contrary to what Ruby claimed. Her moans well contained and breathing was quiet although strained. The real problem, was that Pyrrha was afraid of how she looked. Her nipples were starting to show through her braless top. Hard as rocks from all the pleasure she had been receiving. Her cheeks were as red and Ruby’s cloak while her eyes were beginning to flutter and roll. Pyrrha wanted nothing more than to cum, to scream her head off to the wonderful bliss of her inevitable climax. But she knew she just had to control herself until the class ended. Ruby always rewarded her whenever she managed to last their entire session. 

But, once again, it was becoming increasingly difficult by the minute as she became more and more wet. No matter how arousing it was to think of another classmate of hers catching her cum. Seeing the slutty look on the taller red haired girl’s face. Pyrrha desperately tries to stay composed.

“Ruby~ you’re going to make me cum!” She whispered loudly into the younger redhead’s ear. She paused and thought to herself before a small smile appeared on her lips. “If you give me mercy until after class, we can do this all you like but not-” She gasped suddenly “H-Here~” she whispered, hoping her Mistress would take her suggestion

‘Bargaining huh?” Ruby thought to herself.

Ruby gave an amused giggle at Pyrrha. This was a habit Pyrrha did whenever she would tease her in public. Looking at the redheaded teen, she drank in how much of a mess her face was. It was unbelievable; Rose had merely used two fingers and already Pyrrha had the face of a slut. Hearing the teenage girl beg only made her amusement grow. 

“Hoh~? You’re rather bold to request mercy from your Mistress Nikos.” She grinned. Pushing her fingers in and finding Pyrrha’s G-Spot, stimulating it.

A squeal escaped Pyrrha’s mouth faster than she could clamp her hand over her lips. She was breathing much heavier now and her juices were dripping down her legs. She was a mess, the urgency of possibly being caught only heightening her arousal, she felt embarrassed as well as extremely turned on. Pyrrha’s free hand gripped Ruby’s arm and tried desperately to keep still, but she made no effort to push the fingers out. Although she wouldn’t admit it, she was enjoying this.

“Oh god Mistress please! There is only so much I can take before someone notices, I’m begging you!” She whispered again, this time more louder. It was a miracle no one heard her. 

Ruby’s other hand move like a flash and covered Pyrrha’s voice before the girl could unconsciously raise it. She gazed all over the classroom, and smirked. No one had seem to noticed the redhead. They were either sleeping or were doing something to preoccupy their bored out of their head, minds. And Port was still droning on. Ruby’s smirked remained and looked at Pyrrha. Deciding to grant SOME leniency.

“Very Well Pyrrha, I’ll stop, it WOULD be problematic if someone spotted your less than… presentable appearance.” Ruby grinned as her silver eyes glowed, pulling her soaked fingers out and licked them. “But you know the rules for whenever you make me cut my fun short~”

She pulled her skirt back revealing her massive hard bulge. She pulled out her cock, all while looking at her nails. The sheer size practically hulking in size and girth. Veins pulsing and bulging out. It was as dominating as it’s owner. “You know what to do Nikos. Get under the desk and start sucking.” She ordered in a hushed tone, the tone in her voice held no room for arguments.

Pyrrha breathed a short lived sigh of relief, before seeing the massive cock released under the desk. Her arousal causing her mouth to water at its glorious sight before quickly looking around the class for onlookers. When the coast was clear, and Port’s back was turned, Pyrrha slid under and took the cock into her hands. Slowly stroking it to its full length, while licking it base to tip in order to get it properly lubed, Pyrrha’s arousal began to drip onto the floor in front of the demanding Mistress

Ruby did not twitch, nor did she let out a single moan to Pyrrha’s ministrations under the table. Only a soft smile as she lean forward on the desk, her hands folded underneath her chin. Enjoying the pleasant feeling of Pyrrha licking and rubbing her shaft. But soon she grew tired of the simple handjob and rubbed the side of Pyrrha’s head with her inner thighs. A signal to the redhead to hurry up and get on with her duty. Otherwise a punishment would ensue afterwards.

Pyrrha read the signal loud and clear, beginning to bob her head up and down on the long shaft. Rolling her tongue around on the head, she was able to take about half before she had to force it down her throat. Her sheer willpower and desire to please her Mistress motivating her to keep going. Pyrrha became more aroused as she felt it forced down her throat, choking and gagging quietly on its length, and moaned softly around the cock. Her body shaking with ecstasy from the entire experience.

A soft inaudible sigh left the Team leader’s lips once she felt Pyrrha engulf her cock into her mouth. Bobbing back and forth against her meaty shaft. She ended up resting her legs on Pyrrha’s shoulder, forcing her to move in closer. Before she slid her hand under the desk and onto Pyrrha’s head. Making the girl deep throat her cock all the way to the base. She wasn’t concerned for Pyrrha choking or not, she knew her slave could take it. 

By that point in time, Pyrrha was basically nothing more than mere a sex toy for Ruby now. Letting her head be forced as deep as it would go, rubbing her nose into Ruby’s crotch and burying one hand in her soaked pussy. Her eyes rolled and closed as she deep-throated the cock again and again, hoping to be filled with cum from her loving Mistress.

Ruby’s smile merely grew wider as she face fucked her human fuck doll. She could hear low slurping and gagging sounds emitting from the taller redhead. And that served her to thrust even harder and faster into the woman’s mouth. This went on for the remainder of the class. Neither Port, her team, or even the rest of the class knowing what was going on in the back of the class. By the time the bell rang. Ruby let out a silent grunt and came into Pyrrha’s mouth. Holding the girl’s head down as a torrent of her hot seed poured down her throat.

Pyrrha swallowed gulp after gulp of the delicious cum. Hearts forming in her eyes from the massive load being poured down her throat. Once her tummy was nice and full of her Mistress’ seed. She collapsed off of her knees into the awaiting puddle of her own cum juices. Some of Ruby’s semen dripped out of her mouth onto her chest as she let out deep sighs of breath under the desk.

Ruby for her part, let out a content sigh, there was nothing more satisfying than having one’s balls drained. Especially into the mouth of one lovely servant such as Pyrrha. “What a perfect slutty little slave I have.” She mumbled as all of the students cleared out of the room followed by Port himself. Leaving Ruby all alone with Pyrrha. 

As the door closed, Ruby allowed Pyrrha to come out from under the desk. A mixture of tears, drool and cum staining her normally flawless features. “Good work Pyrrha.” Ruby said with a smile as she rubbed the tall girl’s head, like a pet. “That was an amazing job as usual.” 

“T-Thanks Ruby.” Pyrrha uttered, completely breathless. 

“Now come on, clean yourself up.” Ruby grinned as she stood up from her seat. “We’ll be continuing this back in my private bedroom~”

Pyrrha could only give a shaky nod. “A-As you wish, Mistress Ruby~”

**Author's Note:**

> Hm... I think I'm going to start putting more of my work on here aside from Fanfiction. Well Regardless, I hope you all liked this piece.


End file.
